mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.62
I:New and Revamped Heroes •Defender - Uranus. 499 Diamonds, 24,000 Battle Points. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Hero Specialty: Team-fighting tank with super-strong regeneration abilities. 1st Skill: Orbit — Uranus releases two energy spheres that orbit around him, dealing magic damage to enemy targets, while reducing their physical attack, magic power, and movement speed. Each stack of Radiance increases the damage dealt by this skill. Each energy sphere can only deal damage to the same target once. 2nd Skill: Ward - Uranus generates an energy shield that absorbs damage and grants him immunity to slow effects, while increasing his movement speed. This shield deals magic damage to nearby enemies when broken, or at the end of its duration. Ultimate Skill: Consecration - Uranus unleashes energy stored within his body to disable the designated enemy hero, dealing magic damage while granting himself the Radiance effect. After briefly disabling the target, Uranus pulls himself and the target together, dealing additional magic damage. Passive: Radiance - Uranus absorbs the energy generated by attacks made against him to strengthen himself, regenerating a certain amount of health per second for a certain period of time. This effect can be stacked. •Necromancer-Vexana Revamp Oath: Puppets will now be summoned at the end of this skil|’s duration, even if the target doesn't die while afflicted by Cursed Oath. The targets HP regeneration will be reduced by 50% for the duration of this effect, down from 100%. Puppet plague attack damage adjusted from 8% of Max HP to 5% of Max HP. Optimized skill description accordingly. Snare: Damage range adjusted from 1.8 to 2.0, making it easier to hit enemies with this skill II:Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins •New Skins: Martis skin, Tyrant. 269 Diamonds. Available from March 27th on all servers! Stay tuned! Martis and the Tyrant skin will be available in a bundle. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Available from March 27th on all servers! Stay tuned! III:Hero Adjustments •Hanabi Optimized the special effects for some skills. Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage: The damage of each projectile fired will decay to 85% of the previous projectile‘s damage. Removed the cooldown - this skill can now be toggled at will. Fixed an issue where toggling Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage would interrupt Recall. Fixed an issue where toggling Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage would lead to basic attack abnormalities. Fixed an issue where toggling Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage would trigger Endless Battle's unique passive effect. Ninjutsu: Soul Scroll: Fixed a problem where hitting jungle monsters would restore Mana. When hitting multiple heroes, the amount of Mana restored will decay by 30% for each subsequent hero hit. Ninjutsu: Equinox: Percentage of restored health converted to Hanabi's shield adjusted from 100% to 50%. •Angela Heartguard: Fixed an issue where this skill could be used on Angela. Added a smart casting function which targets the closest friendly hero. •Minotaur HP growth adjusted from 262 to 269. Rage gained automatically when in battle adjusted from 3 to 4. •Moskov Spear of Death: Mana cost reduced by 10 points (from 90-140 to 80-130). Spear of Destruction: Basic damage adjusted from 450/550/650 to 480/565/650. •Karrie Phantomstep: Cooldown time adjusted from 6.5/5.8/5.1/4.4/3.7/3 seconds to 6/5.4/4.8/4.2/3.6/3 seconds. Mana consumption adjusted from 40 + Skill Level x 10 to 45 + Skill Level x 5. •JawHead Smart Missiles: Launch speed will now increase with skill upgrade level. •Kagura Adjusted the umbrella's maximum return distance to optimize the feel of this skill. Yin Yang Overturn: Solved a problem where. when an opponent had the Fortitude passive effect, Yin Yang Overturn would not deal damage to them, even if they had not broken away from the umbrella. •Gusion Sword Spike: Appropriately reduced speed when dashing to the target after hitting them, enabling the displacement effect to be conveyed more clearly. lncandescence: Appropriately reduced this skill's speed when dashing to the target after using it to reset cooldowns and then using it a second time, enabling the displacement effect to be conveyed more clearly. •Yi-Sun-Shin Heavenly Vow: Adjusted damage coefficient when using the glaive from 1.2 to 1.35. Blood Floods: Improved camera performance, so the field of vision will now increase as the arrow is charged. •Lesley Master of Camouflage: Cooldown time adjusted from 4/3.6/3.2/2.8/2.4/2 seconds to 5/4.4/3.8/3.2/2.6/2 seconds. Lethal Shot: New Effect - Each fixed point of Physical Penetration Lesley obtains will be converted into <%Num5> additional Crit Rate. (Physical Penetration percentage is not affected). •Hylos Ring of Punishment: A skill bar will now be displayed in the UI when this skill is activated. •Zhask Nightmaric Spawn: Base attack speed inherited by minions increased slightly. •Karina Updated Karina's background story •Valir Searing Torrent: Optimized skill indicator coloring. •Layla Optimized S.A.B.E.R. skin model •Heroes Optimized caching logic for lock-on skills. Lock-on skills will now correctly remember your manually-selected targets. IV:Battlefield Adjustments •Battlefield: 1.We‘ve discovered that Pharsa is greatly impacting the gaming experience of many players in Brawl Mode, thus we have decided to temporarily ban Pharsa from Brawl Mode. After optimizing this issue, we will notify you and unban her. 2.Adjusted the upper limit of Star Protection Points. 3.The minimap icon for Lords traveling down a lane will now be visible to all players in real time. 4.The Lord‘s Strike skill sound effects have been optimized. 5.The HP regeneration speed of Bases has been increased by 50%. •Battle Spells: 1.Aegis: Redesigned — Now provides a shield for the caster or an ally for (720 + Level x 30). Will select whoever has the lowest percentage of HP, from between you or a nearby ally by default. 2.Weaken: Optimized special effects performance. Will now select an enemy hero in range with the highest damage. 3.Sprint: Movement speed increase will gradually decay after 2 seconds instead of immediately. 4.Wall: New Effect — Reduces damage taken from towers by 40% while active. •Emblems: 1.Optimized Ultimate Talent icon artwork for some Emblems to make the icons of different Talents more distinguishable. 2.Added an Emblem Talent display to the Emblem selection interface before entering a battle in Draft Pick Mode. V:New Event and Features •We have recently discovered that some players have been using third-party software to modify game resources. In order to be fair to the vast majority of players, those who illegally alter installation package resources will be banned from entering the game. •Added Star-raising Point and Protection Point match performance bonuses. In ranked games, the winning team's MVP, the losing team's Worthy Adversary, and players who achieve Legendary, Maniac, and Savage, and other feats, will receive an extra bonus. Raised the winning streak limit. •Added a BattleID copy function. Now, if you encounter a problem in the game, you can tap on your BattleID and copy it when you need to send it to our customer service. •New MLBB Diary Function: You can now record every day of your adventure in the Land of Dawn through daily sharing quests, and by sharing your diary on social platforms and sending it to your friends! VI:System Adjustments •Time-limited Quest Adjustment: Combined the quests "Kill a Total of 3 Lords" and "Kill a Total of 5 Turtles" into one new quest "Kill a Total of 5 Lords or Turtles”. Quest rewards have not been changed. •Integrated 3-day Limited-time Quests into the Daily Quests interface, making them easier to locate and view. •Mystery Shop event — Tap on heroes and skin cards for a special preview effect. •Updated the Advanced Server's exclusive Bug Feedback Event's background display and greatly improved bug feedback rewards. •In the pre-battle hero selection interface. long-pressing a hero's avatar will display additional information about the hero, helping you to quickly understand the positions of your teammates‘ selected heroes. •Optimized the report button's sound effects. •When loading a match, you'll now see handy tips to help you in the game. •The formation reminder function will now be effective when selecting heroes in Classic Mode. •You can now tap on your Tournament Medals to jump the Recharge interface. •Optimized overall screen adaptability (e.g. for iPhone X, etc.) •Adjusted the graphics and text of the Target Selection Mode interface in Settings, and added help information. VII:Bug Fixes •Fixed an issue where avatars were not being uploaded properly. Also added an error message. •Fixed an issue where silver chest push notifications would fail in special circumstances. •Solved Martis special effects display hierarchy error. •Solved Lesley delayed model display issue in Draft Pick Mode. •Solved a problem where the help button was not being displayed in some cases. Category:Patch Notes